


【福华】No，thanks

by Counte



Category: HW - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, 福华 - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, asexual!John, top!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte/pseuds/Counte
Summary: 当人们说约翰和夏洛克是一对时，约翰总是说自己不是gay。从某方面来说，这是真的。





	【福华】No，thanks

约翰十分享受亲密关系。他谈过很多次恋爱，和男人或女人。但每次恋爱总是像他的头发一样短。然而他对待每一位女朋友都绅士而温柔，甚至开车门都会为对方出护着头；他也几乎百分百听从男朋友的话，且看不出一点不满。

不，约翰并不花心。每一段恋情在他那一面只有两个人。实际上他在与另一个人恋爱时只专心对待那一个人。然而在另一个人那里，恋爱是三个人构成的。约翰，和约翰约会的男人或女人，另一个男人或女人。

约翰总是被分手的那一个。他的伴侣总是愧疚地牵着另一个人向他道歉。

可是约翰并不介意三个人的模式。他明白自己满足不了他的伴侣。有一次几乎成功了，他们三个人达到了一种完美又诡异的平衡，另外两个人都相当满意。但这次是约翰提出的分手。因为那两个人开始邀请约翰。

那是大学的最后一年。约翰接受了自己的命运，将头发剃的更短。

约翰的战友们很喜欢他。尤其是比尔·莫里。但是没人希望在沙漠里谈恋爱。

就像没人想在沙漠中弹一样。

“我的名字是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，地址是贝克街221B。”黑色卷发的年轻人在门边抛出一句话，约翰眨眨眼，看向斯坦福。

斯坦福笑得像看见淘气学生的老师，实际上他就是老师：“是的，他总这样。”

约翰被吸引了。有生以来第二次。第一次是去阿富汗打仗。根据上一次的结果来看，这绝对算不上好事。但他还是站在了221B的门前。

夏洛克喜欢黑咖啡，但约翰更钟意茶；夏洛克摈弃情感生活，约翰独身已久；夏洛克作息紊乱，约翰早睡早起；夏洛克寻找案件，约翰紧追危险……他们如此不同，却又如此相似。

在他为夏洛克杀了个人后，约翰爱上了这种感觉。至少比一个人慢慢烂在宿舍好多了。

 

他跟在夏洛克后面在伦敦奔跑，活像回到大学时光。于是他在一次肾上腺素飙升的追逐战后站在221B的客厅里这么跟夏洛克说了。

夏洛克挑眉：“这可比大学有趣多了，约翰。”

约翰红了脸。他听懂那句话的意思了。大学生可不会跟着室友追在罪犯后面。夏洛克凑近，盯着他看。

“你没有和她上床。”夏洛克说，目光炯炯。

“上床？和谁？”约翰处变不惊。

夏洛克挥了挥手，一副嫌弃的样子：“那个女护士，萨拉还是沙朗的，你没有和她上床。事实上你们不决定第二次约会了。为什么？”

“不为什么。”约翰耸耸肩，“你问这个干嘛？”他皱起眉头。

“我是在……关心，你。”侦探点了点头，像是在同意自己的说法，更是让目瞪口呆的约翰明白自己看到的不是幻觉，“没错。我关心你。这不是普通人会做的？关心朋友。”

“不，夏洛克，”医生抱起胳膊掩饰自己的尴尬，“普通人不会问他的朋友性生活如何。”

“那不重要。”夏洛克挠了挠头，在客厅走来走去，“那个护士明显在你身上感到性吸引力约翰，你对她也有好感，而且你是异性恋，没道理——”

“我是无性恋。”约翰说。

“——拒绝她，你是无性恋？”夏洛克突然停下，一脸诧异地转向约翰。

“是。”医生有些意外侦探的表情，他以为夏洛克一早就知道了，“我过往的男女朋友都受不了我那方面的冷淡，”约翰做了个鬼脸，“没有一个坚持到两个月的。就算是萨拉也不行。”约翰看着震惊的夏洛克，不禁微笑，能瞒住世界上唯一的咨询侦探，够他骄傲半年的，“我以为你早知道这件事了。”

“不我不知道！”侦探皱起眉头，“总有事情出错。”他嘀咕了一声，“所以你说你不是gay并不算假话，你交过男友，但是没有进行到最后一步……实际上连吻都很少。没有性，你只是享受亲密关系。”

约翰又皱了皱眉。

“……不太好？”夏洛克嗫嚅问。

“是不太好。要知道没有人喜欢被人知道自己的历史。”医生很快又微笑了，“不过你说的都是对的。我确实享受亲密关系，因为那让我感觉很安全。我缺乏性欲，但同时我也还是一个健康的三十岁男性。”

夏洛克没有说话，只是去厨房烧了壶茶。

————————

“要不要我们试试？”

半夜约翰走下楼梯喝水，坐在沙发上的夏洛克吓了他一跳。

“上帝，夏洛克我说多少次了不要在半夜突然说话……你说什么试试？”

“不要犯傻，约翰。”夏洛克翻了个白眼，走近约翰，低头靠到他的耳边用他故意压低的嗓音说：“我们俩。试试。”

约翰咽了口吐沫，向外推挤夏洛克，然而并没有推动：“……夏洛克这不是实验也不是类似的一切东西你知道吧？”

“我当然知道，”夏洛克趁机握住医生的手腕和腰，“你被我吸引。脉搏加速瞳孔放大口干舌燥，从你舔嘴唇的频率就能看出来。”约翰忍住了舔嘴唇的想法。

“不行夏洛克，你不能因为你吸引我就和我在一起。”

“准确的说我们互相吸引，因为我靠近你时反应也是一样的。”夏洛克翻转手掌，让医生小小的手搭在自己的脉搏上，“脉搏加速，”他抬起医生的下巴与自己对视，“瞳孔放大，”侦探低头吻医生，“口干舌燥。”

这甚至不算一个吻，只能算是唇与唇的摩擦。夏洛克起身，向后撤了一步，但左手腕仍然留在约翰的右手里。

约翰抬头看向夏洛克，意外的没有咄咄逼人的眼神，夏洛克只是专注地看着他，抿紧嘴唇。如果约翰说“不”，他真的不会进行下一步。医生叹了口气，把包裹着侦探手腕的右手放开，绕过他的肩膀。约翰轻轻地把夏洛克的头拉低，吻了吻他的嘴角：“好。”

几乎是约翰应允的瞬间，夏洛克便抱紧了约翰，轻轻吮吸一下约翰的唇，加深这个原本纯洁的吻。夏洛克轻轻地吻着约翰，在舌头伸进约翰嘴里去时也可以算得上温柔。夏洛克亲的约翰晕乎乎的，侦探不知道什么时候带着约翰进了自己的房间，还脱掉了衣服顺便从不知道哪里掏出来了润滑剂。

可怜的医生刚刚体验人生第一次深吻，还没好好感受一下就被这人胡搅蛮缠着做了三次。医生未被开发过的身体敏感到不行，扩张时差点就泄了，回过神夏洛克刚刚操了两下就到了。医生被侦探不停顶刺前列腺的动作又弄的兴奋起来，夏洛克还嫌不够，把一个又一个吻喂给约翰。约翰光是这样上面下面都被侵犯着，没碰前面一下就又到了。约翰到的时候会发出小小的带着哭声的喘息，夏洛克顶的太深太用力时还乖乖扶住床板不让自己乱晃，夏洛克俯身抱起约翰，进的极深。约翰两条又白又嫩的腿缠住夏洛克的腰，胳膊抱着夏洛克的脖子，夏洛克每次顶的太用力都会听到约翰小小的鼻音。夏洛克在要到的时候撸动约翰的前面，约翰受不住，泄了。夏洛克自己被约翰夹的紧紧的，穴内温热又柔软，他不停往前送着自己的胯骨，把精华撒在了约翰的最里面。

约翰躺在夏洛克的床上，还沉浸在余韵里，胸口带着粉色的印记剧烈地起伏着，夏洛克侧躺在一边，一只手在约翰腰线上下摸来摸去。

“所以呢？要不要和我一起？”夏洛克在约翰耳边问。

约翰终于喘足了气，侧过脸用噙着水眼尾泛红的蓝眼睛瞪夏洛克：“我都让你这样了还不够回答？夏洛克，说实话，你是不是早就开始计划这事儿了。”

夏洛克亲了亲约翰的眼睫毛：“不算很早，一个月前。”

“一个月前……那时候我刚去诊所面试。这还不算早？”约翰拍开向他后庭摸去的修长手指，“别摸了，我好累。快睡。”

“好。”夏洛克笑眯眯地亲了亲约翰，抱着他睡着了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有福华，我只有OOC  
> 同人里总是侦探是无性恋，如果医生是无性恋会怎样？基于此的爽文


End file.
